Exploration
by saschka
Summary: Ou quand une main part en voyage...


**_Titre :_ Exploration**

**_Genre : _Poétique on va dire…**

**_Résumé : _une main part en voyage.**

**_Pairing :_ Faîtes votre choix : Les classiques : Schweir, Sheyla, Mcshepp, Mcbeck, Mcweir, Beckman. **

**Les un-peu-moins-classiques : Beckshepp, Beckorne (Alphératz, si tu nous regardes…) Zelenweir, Ronyla (mes chouchoux) Ronweir.**

**Les pourquoi pas : McKyla, Beckyla, Caldweir (perso celui-là je le sens gros comme une maison) Cadmorne, Lornyla, Weirbeck, Weirorne.**

**Les n'importe-quoi-mais-où-va-t-elle-chercher-tout-ça-faut-qu'elle-arrête-de-fumer : Weyla, Cadweir, Sheppon, Shepporne, Sheppenka, Sheppman, Sheppwell, Zelenyla, Cadyla, Caldweyla, Ronorne, Ronenka, Mcnon, Becknon, Ronman, Ronwell, McKenka, Beckenka, Lornenka, Cadenka, Caldwenka, Mcorne, Mcman, Mcwell, Beckwell, Caldworne, Cadmell.**

**J'en ai oublié ?**

**_Disclaimer : _Pas à moi, comme dhab'**

**_Note :_ Petite fic comme ça qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps…C'est court, je sais pas vraiment faire autre chose.**

Une main. Cinq métacarpes. Quatorze phalanges. Trente et un muscles. Un pouce opposable. Une sensibilité dix fois supérieure au reste du corps.

Une main, prise d'une envie d'indépendance, de connaissance.

Un corps, celui de l'autre, qu'elle explore du bout d'elle-même.

Elle part à la découverte de se monde endormi à côté d'elle.

Elle commence son voyage par une forêt dense aux arbres souples et décoiffés. Elle s'y promène sans se presser, elle a le temps. Le temps de toucher, de caresser, de recoiffer…

Elle atteint l'orée du bois, s'aventure sur le front, large étendue jalonnée de quelques rides. Elle avance au grès des collines et des vallées.

Elle débouche sur le nez, grimpe à son sommet. Elle admire la vue : les paupières closes et les joues rebondies.

Elle descend de son nuage, atterri sur les lèvres, îles au trésor. Elle en fait le tour, veut s'y perdre mais l'entrée est scellée.

Elle abandonne ses rêves de baignade et se rabat sur le menton, trouve une fossette, s'y repose un court instant.

Elle est déjà repartie, trop impatiente de poursuivre son chemin. Elle descend en rappel la falaise qu'est ce long cou si fin mais si puissant.

Elle se pose en douceur à la naissance du sternum. Il monte et descend au rythme d'une respiration tranquille.

Elle se laisse piéger par cette balançoire, s'élevant et s'affaissant lentement presque au ralenti.

Elle quitte à regret son jouet pour explorer un sein. Elle redessine de ses extrémités le muscle bien galbé.

En son milieu se dresse un petit rocher plus foncé que la peau qui l'entoure. Elle s'en approche, hésite à le toucher, tourne autour puis se lance. Elle titille, pince, agace… Elle sent qu'elle a fait naître une ride au niveau du front.

Elle s'arrête, se couche et entend les battements du cœur auquel elle appartient, elle se laisse hypnotiser par cette douce mélopée, priant qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais le temps file et la voilà repartie vers d'autres horizons.

Elle découvre l'épaule, solide et robuste, sommet d'une cascade de muscles parcourant le bras et l'avant bras jusqu'au poignet.

Elle est presque au bout de son périple.

Elle rencontre son homologue. Dans la paume de sa sœur s'ébattent de fins ruisseaux.

Ligne de vie. Ligne de tête. Ligne de cœur.

Elle s'attarde, vire, volte, plonge dans cette dernière.

Elle vient de remarquer, le corps s'est éveillé.

Elle cherche sa jumelle, la trouve, l'étreint, l'embrasse, lui fait l'amour…s'endort.

La main à finie son voyage…pour ce soir.

**TBC…Mon dieu que mièvreux, je trouve. J'essaye de faire de la poésie et je ponds ça. J'en suis pas spécialement contente mais comme c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeront et que c'est avec des critiques qu'on avance, je le poste quand même. Mieux vaut avoir des regrets que des remords, (c'est marrant j'ai l'impression que je l'ai déjà casé quelque part celle-là…) donc je ne vais pas la laisser dormir dans mon ordi. Voilà !**

**Sinon, je suis curieuse de savoir : pour vous elle appartient à qui la main ? Et le corps, tant qu'à faire…**

**Merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout (ça se voit que je l'aime pas cette fic, hein ?)**


End file.
